


It's Not a Joke!

by PanSushiBento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Children, Crying, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Short, Short & Sweet, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: Hanzo's been at the doc's for a while now and Jesse's starting to wonder what's happening. But when Hanzo comes back to their quarters, he has a big suprise.So big that Jesse doesn't even think it's true.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	It's Not a Joke!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I hope you enjoy this fic! Please comment and share your suggestions for what I could do with this storyline next because I want to try and make this a series! Or y'know, just feel free to say hi... say something weird... y'know.... talk to me.

Jesse waited, lying on the bed, peacefully.  
Hanzo was having a 'extremely important, potentially life changing' appointment with Angela. He had simply said "I think there may be something going on with my.... anatomy..." Jesse didn't push. He knew how much of a sensitive topic it was for Hanzo, considering the abuse he received from his family for his gender identity. 

Jesse stretched out and yawned loudly. Hanzo had been at the doc's office for probably... how long? Jesse peeked at his phone. 

An hour and a half.

Jesse was starting to wonder if he should have gone with him. The both of them weren't too fond of going to the doctors, considering Jesse's horrible fear of needles and Hanzo's general discomfort and anxiety combined with his bad experiences with the rough, cruel hearted Shimada clan medical staff. But Hanzo had told him that he would prefer to get this sorted out alone. So he respected his boyfriend's choice, like the caring doofus he was. But what on earth could take an hour and a half? 

Was it serious? A quick check up was maybe half an hour and an injury usually took just a bit less than an hour, so what was taking so long? Hanzo had been sick for a few weeks and his belly become a little distended but a bit of puke and weight gain couldn't possibly take an hour and a half.

Jesse heard the door creak open and the familiar taps of barely there footsteps.   
"Jesse? Are you there?"   
Jesse sprung up and rushed up to hug his lover, only for Hanzo to yelp in genuine fear, pushing him back by his shoulders. Jesse pulled back a bit, surprised by the sudden lack of affection. Hanzo peeked at his belly a little bit and then back at Jesse, sighing in relief, lowering his arms down to his sides and relaxing. 

"Hun? What's wrong? You were gone for a hell of a long time..." Jesse asked, voice laced with concern and bracing for the worst.   
"Ah, um, yes I was... discussing something with Angela..." Hanzo trailed off a bit, reaching into his back pocket a bit.  
He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, clearly nervous while McCree cocked his head, giving a reassuring smile.

"Jesse I'm pregnant with triplets."

Jesse stared for a good long minute before tipping his head back and barking out a laugh. Hanzo stared in disbelief and confusion.   
"Sweetheart, stop pullin' my leg here and tell me what happened!" He said through laughs. He felt something being smacked into his chest.   
"Fine!" Hanzo said through rising tears, "Be that way! Fuck you, asshole..." He ran towards the bathroom, sobbing his heart out and slamming the door with the audible click of a lock. McCree stared wide eyed in shock as Hanzo's wails echoed through the room. McCree peered down at the piece of paper. It was a thin paper, completely black with white details. 

It was an ultrasound.

On the paper, it showed three black dots. It dawned on him so suddenly, hitting him like a smack to the head.

Each of those dots, were one of his children. 

Now it made sense, so much sense. Hanzo's puking was fuckin' morning sickness. His distended belly wasn't him gorging himself in cake and sweets (more than usual anyway, with Hanzo's notorious sweet tooth), it wasn't even his stomach, but his womb instead. He had only been like this for three weeks, almost four so of course he had been carrying more than one! Those three dots, growing and feeding inside of Hanzo, stretching his boyfriend from the inside. They were his kids. They were his family.

And they were currently hearing their mama screaming his lungs out in heartbreak.

McCree rapped his hand on the door.   
"Hanzo! I didn't mean it like that sweetheart!" McCree said, crying out desperately.   
"Well then what did you mean, McCree?!" Hanzo screeched, "That you just thought I was fat?! Do you even want our children?!" Hanzo wailed louder. Did Hanzo think he wanted him to have an abortion? McCree felt a few tears run down his cheeks.   
"I- I didn't think ya' were serious! I didn't even know ya' could get pregnant Hanzo!   
Please just let me in.... I want to be a father..." McCree whimpered quietly into the door before stepping back as the door flew open.

Hanzo looked wrecked. His eyes were puffy and red, face stained with tears and his mouth trembled. He was whining and making little choking sounds as he gently, slowly hugged Jesse. His hips leaning backwards a bit to avoid pressing the bump against Jesse's belly.

"You mean it? You want to be their father?" He whispered into Jesse's chest.   
"Yeah, darlin'. I wanna see our babies..."   
Jesse said with a hum, nuzzling into Hanzo's soft hair. 

They swayed slowly, relishing each others presence. Hanzo spoke up suddenly.  
"What... do you think they'll look like?..." Hanzo pondered. Jesse sighed, thinking. "Well, I really hope they have your gorgeous hair, sweetheart. It's so pretty." Jesse mumbled into Hanzo's hair, smelling the apple flavoured shampoo.   
"I hope they have your curls, though." Hanzo smiled, looking up at Jesse.

"Hope they have ya' legs, they'll be getting everyone's attention with those legs."

"Your golden brown eyes would look beautiful, Jesse."

"Oh, they gotta have ya' dorky humour, hope they're as smart as ya' as well."

"I would love for our children to have your dark skin. It's so tan and warm." 

"Awww, but your skin is so much softer than mine, darlin'!"

Hanzo hummed before his eyebrows creased in determination.   
"Dear god I hope at least one of them has your teddy tummy..." Hanzo said, smiling as Jesse wheezed into Hanzo's scalp.   
"Yer such a doofus, kitten..." Jesse laughed.   
"And you are going to be such a great father..." Hanzo mumbled into Jesse's lips, as he pulled him down gently for a tender kiss. 

"Imagine how popular our kids would be if they had lips like yours darlin'~ Every kid in the damn school would love 'em."  
Jesse said as Hanzo snorted in a mixture of humourous disgust and laughter. 

"Let's just think about their names, first..."

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Instagram where I'm most active! If you wanna DM me and talk, maybe be friends I'd love to have you! I'm pansushibento on Instagram and AnnaTheWillow1 on twitter! (That's not my name but Twitter has some beef with my email and immediately banned my account as soon as I created it so I had to make a new email LMAO)


End file.
